<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pulling Out the Stops by pinkevilbob</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006558">Pulling Out the Stops</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob'>pinkevilbob</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jester is tasked with fixing an old cathedral by herself, but things change when she hears a strange sound.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pulling Out the Stops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, so I have weird instructions for what to listen to while reading this fic. Look up a 60s/70s rock organ playlist. You know, something with "Light My Fire" by the Doors or "96 Tears" by Question Mark and the Mysterians.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a cramped and drafty apartment attached to the side of the dilapidated church that was once dedicated to the Platinum Dragon. During the day, the idea of living there and fixing it up and restoring the chapel to an even greater glory as a house of worship for the Traveler was exciting and romantic. But now that it was nighttime, Jester just felt cold and scared. Old churches did not make for a good night’s sleep she had discovered.</p><p>Jester tossed and turned on her lumpy narrow bed. The covers were too thin and nothing smelled right. Dust and cobwebs with an undertone of mouse droppings had nothing on the scent of the sea breeze mixing with her mother’s perfume. The temptation to cry was ever present, but Jester was not ready to give in to it yet.  This was going to be her great adventure and nothing was going to stop her.</p><p>Next to her bed the church groaned. Old buildings apparently would do that and Jester hated it. But the groaning grew. Jester froze. Could it be that the church had ghosts? She wouldn’t complain too much if that was the case. It would be a much more interesting problem than rodents or homesickness. “Were there cool ghosts here the whole and you kept it secret from me?” Jester asked the Traveler, but she didn’t get a response.</p><p>The groaning grew until it became a recognizable wailing. Jester pouted. “Oh, it’s just the organ.” </p><p>She froze. The organ? But an organ couldn’t play itself. “An intruder!” Jester squeaked and covered her mouth. Alerting the intruder was the last thing she wanted to do. Looking around for a weapon, she grabbed the oversized lollipop that her mother gave her as a going away present and crept down the stairs leading to the chapel.</p><p>The lights were all off and Jester didn’t dare turn them on, but the moon was shining brightly through the windows lighting up the organ. A man sat at it holding down the keys. From the back of the chapel, he looked like a smudgy hobo.</p><p>Jester took a step forward ready to scare him off, when he let up on the keys making the cathedral silent. He rolled his neck and cracked his fingers. “Well, let’s see what we’ve got this night.” He pressed the keys again, but instead of a soundless cacophony, it was a chord. “Ein zwie drie.” A wave of music swept over Jester as he played.</p><p>His hands moved all over the multiple keyboards and to the stops on the sides. The music was the last thing she expected to hear coming from the organ. Normally, the only thing that came out of an organ was dull droning, but this was actual music. It bounced and flowed and lived.</p><p>Her jaw dropped and her grip was slack around her lollipop. It fell down to the ground with a loud clatter.  “S^&amp;*!” she shouted.</p><p>The man stopped playing the organ and backed away from it. He held up his hands defensively and looked like he was going to run.</p><p>“Wait,” Jester said, holding out her hand. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>“What?” The man spoke with a heavy zemnian accent.</p><p>Jester stepped forward. “Your playing. It was super neat.”</p><p>“Oh, it was nothing.” The man looked away and Jester wished that the lights were on so she could see him better.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t. I didn’t even know that organs could be so cool,” Jester said.</p><p>The man looked at the organ. “I am sorry that this is your first experience then. This old thing is half busted and so am I.”</p><p>Jester shook her head. “No, it really was good.”</p><p>“We will agree to disagree then,” the man said. “What are you doing in an old abandoned church?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it that abandoned. This is my church. I’m going to make it the best church in the world.”</p><p>The man took a step back. “I didn’t know. I won’t bother you again then.” He turned away and headed toward the door.</p><p>Jester ran after him. “Wait! Wait, wait, wait! You can’t just leave after playing like that.”</p><p>“I can assure you I can,” the man said.</p><p>She pouted. “No, you can’t. An organist like you is certain to put my church on the map.”</p><p>For half a moment, it seemed like the man was considering it, but then he frowned again. “Nein, I’m too rusty. Besides, it’s merely frivolous rock music, nothing more.” There was a layer of old hurt in his voice.</p><p>“But that’s what I want. Something shouldn’t have to be boring and stuffy to be special,” Jester said. “Fun things should be important too.”</p><p>“You really think so?” The man leaned forward with his hands stuffed in his pockets.</p><p>Jester nodded emphatically. “Of course. This is going to be the funnest and most important chapel ever.”</p><p>“I don’t believe anyone has ever called me fun before,” the man said.</p><p>“Then I will be the first.” She swelled up her chest and stuck her hand out for a shake. “I’m Jester.”</p><p>After a moment, he took her hand. “Caleb Widogast. It’s going to take a lot of work for you to fix this place.”</p><p>“Us.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Jester grinned at him. “It’s going to take a lot of work for us to fix this place.”</p><p>“And who said that I was going to stay here?” Caleb asked.</p><p>“Oh, right.” Jester’s face and heart fell. “I just thought that you’d want to keep playing.”</p><p>Caleb looked worried for a moment and cast his eyes around. “Ja, but I-” He stared at her for a long moment. “If I don’t, are you going to cry?”</p><p>Jester drew herself up to her height. “I’d never!” She knew better than to burden anyone with her tears.</p><p>“Ah, I was mistaken then. I suppose I can help a little,” Caleb said. “I can’t promise that I can help here forever.” </p><p>“But you’ll help for now?” Jester leaned in close to him.</p><p>Caleb blushed. “Ja, for now.”</p><p>“And you’ll play the organ?”</p><p>“You would let me?” Caleb sounded surprised.</p><p>Jester nodded. “Of course! You’re really good Caleb.”</p><p>His face managed to become an even brighter shade of red. “Danke.” He looked back at the organ. “It’s old and needs tuning up, but it is a good instrument.”</p><p>“It is,” Jester said watching his hands. It was going to take some hard work, but Jester was certain that she could help Caleb become the greatest organist anyone had ever heard of.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok, so my only explanation is that I watched Earwig and the Witch and suddenly needed organist Caleb.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>